The Battle for Middle Earth III (the evil O,malley)
THIS ARTICLE IS NOT YET FINISHED The Third instalment in the Battle for Middle Earth series. L Rohan Heroes *Theoden *Theodred *Gamling *Eomer *Eowyn *Merry Units *Rohirrim Spearmen *Yeoman *Rohirrim Warriors *Rohirrim Archers *Riders of the Riddermark *Royal Guard Unique Powers *Horn (reveals shroud cost 5) *Farm (Summons Farm cost 10) *Call the Elves (cost 15) *Summon the Ents (cost 15) Fallen Realms Orthanc1 19:59, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Corrupted Men Heroes *Khamul the Easterling *Suladan the Serpent Lord Units *Easterlings *Haradrim Archers *Corsairs of Umbar *Mumakil *Haradrim Horsemen *Easterling Archers *Corsair Onager *Variags of Khand *Haradrim Spearmen *Khandish Charioteer *Easterling Kataphract Unique Powers Plunders of war(when destroyed enemy structures give you resources cost:10) Mordor Heroes *Sauron *Witch-King *Gothmog *Nazgull Units *Orc Warriors *Orc Archers *Mordor Uruks *Mountain Troll *Attack Troll *Troll Drummer *Orc Spearmen *Warg Riders *Battering Ram *Siege Tower *Catapult *Black Orcs Unique Powers *Fellbeast (Upgrades Nazgul Including Khamul and Witchking with Fellbeast cost 15) *Summon the Grond (Brings the Great ram to the battlefield cost 15) *The great eye(Temporarily summons the Great Eye location cost 25) Goblins Heroes *Gorkil the Goblin King *Azog *Shelob *Bolg *Drogoth the Dragon Lord Units *Goblin Warriors *Goblin Archers *Spiderlings *Spider Riders *Mountain Giant *Cave Troll *Fire Drakes *Goblin Spearmen Unique Powers *Eat the weak (Goblins will feast on another Goblin and gain experience cost 5) *Steal (take enemy structure cost 10) *Smashing Madness(gives all the Trolls a big hammer cost 15) *Shadow and Fire(summons the Balrog cost 30) Gondor Heroes *Boromir *Faramir *Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth *Beregond of Gondor *Pippin *Gandalf *Aragorn Units *Rangers of Ithillien *Warriors of Minas Tirith *Archers of Minas Tirith *Knights of Minas Tirith *Wardens of Pelargir *Axemen of Lossarnach *Knights of Dol Amroth *Men-at-Arms of Dol Amroth *Archers of Morthond *Trebuchet *Bolt Repeater *Tower Guards *Citadel Guards Unique Powers *Volley! (an arrow rain will kill al the enemies in the choosen area cost 10) *Horns of the Rohirrim(summons a group Riders of the Riddermark to your aid cost 10) Dwarfs Heroes *Gimli *Gloin *Dain Ironfoot *Dwalin of the Blue Mountains *King Brand Units *Dwarven Warriors *Dwarven Pikeman *Dwarven Axethrowers *Dwarven Crossbowmen *Dwarven Catapult *Iron Guard *Dwarven Rangers *Dwarven Ram *Bardian Archers *Warriors of Dale *Archers of Dale Powers *Beserkergang (makes all the Dwarfs very powerfull for a short time cost 25) Elves Heroes *King Thranduil *Legolas *Elrond *Haldir *Treebeard Units *Galadhrim Warriors *Galadhrim Archers *Galadhrim Lancers *Noldor Warriors *Warriors of Mirkwood *Archers of Mirkwood *Ents Unique Powers *Elven Cloaks(hides your chosen units for a temporary time cost 5) *Elven healing(heals all your units cost 5) *Blessings of the Eldar(the choosen unit is invincible for a temporary time cost 25) Isengard Heroes *Saruman the White *Lurtz *Ugluk *Vrasku Units *Uruk Pikeman *Uruk Swordsmen *Uruk Crossbowmen *Uruk Scouts *Wildmen of Dunland *Warriors of Dunland *Beserkers *Ballista *Siege Ladders *Warg Riders *Storm Ram Unique Powers *Isengard Troll(summons a Isengard troll to your aid cost 15) *Fireworks(causing a massive explosion on the choosen area cost 20) Trailers 8tnu5Ysso34 KQ_EgiBtqbM Campain *Erebor *Osgilliath *Cair Andros *Rivendell *Misty Mountains *Lorien *Mordor *Helmsdeep *Isengard *Mirkwood *Blue Mountains Features *You may now choose your fortress type. *Create a hero has been highly improved. *There is a campain for each faction. *There are now hero structures. * It is expected to come out July 20, 2011 Category:Games